Twilight in Egypt
by Nyago
Summary: AU! Yugi knew that the story about Heba matched well with his own current life in Domino, but what if suddenly the events that began with just a simple book became reality? And Magic really existed? YYxY, SxJ, BxR -Incomplete/Discontinued-
1. Twilight in Egypt

Hello fellow readers,

This is Nyago speaking, although I never actually wrote any Yugioh related fanfiction, this will be my first attempt at doing so, and then there is also that fact that I have never in my history of writing ever done Yaoi related works, so hopefully this will please some of you.

Like to point out, this is for my fellow Puzzle shippers out there –winks- they are the best canon couple in the series and nothing will change my mind. ;) Also English isn't my native tongue so forgive my poor grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh. So please, don't bother asking me.

**"The Story"**

**By: Nyago**

'_He knew he didn't have much time, but even so, that didn't stop him. He had to see him; he had to…see with his own eyes that his time with his master was over. Slaves that worked on the palace had told him about it, rumors, but still, he knew this day would come. How foolish of him to believe otherwise. His pharaoh, the one Egypt needed, his only true love was…was!_

"_No…" he whispered, as he finally made it to the grand doors of throne room. He had…he couldn't back away, no. He had to see this, with his own eyes. Shaking and nervous he enters the room quietly and walked behind pillars of the throne room. "There!" he whispers as he saw his one true love sitting high and mighty in his throne. A look of amusement on his face. His master was happy! But of what…?_

_Looking around the room, he saw many nobles. Their fine clothing from silk to the richest cloths of Egypt, jewelry of all types, shapes and colors and many different types of people, from largest to smallest, fat to skinny. But what had left him speechless was the young woman in brown hair, for she was dress in beautiful cut-type dress in blue that didn't cover her most of her back but had made up for it everywhere else. And it was her that made the Pharaoh smile, for as he watched her dance for him in the room and commented on how funny she must look, but the pharaoh shook his head and smile._

_That was the smile that Heba needed to know that the one he loved was far beyond his reach.'_

Yugi sighed, as he put his book aside and stared at his ceiling. Ever since he gotten a hold of 'Twilight in Egypt' book, he had literally forgotten the world around him. It was Ryou fault anyway; he suggested the book in the first place. And Yugi felt instantly in love, Ancient Egypt, Pharaoh's, Dark magic, True Love, and a story about a young slave who not only learns at a young age that life is cruel but also falls in love with the most powerful person in the country only to be broken and betrayed. Yugi chuckles, Ryou knows him too well.

But Yugi knows what Heba must have felt.

Not that he was a slave, considering they were in the 21st century, and slaves was against the law but the whole 'life is cruel' thing was something he could relate to. Not only did he lost his parents at a young age, but was constantly pick on by older people, specially bullies, because of his small size and how fragile he looked. Now at the age of 15, he sighed at his life misfortune.

"I wish I got a happy ending myself…" Yugi mumble to himself, as his move his head to the side to stare at his alarm clock. '7:15' pm it read.

"Yugi! Dinner time!" He hears his grandfather yell.

"OK!" Yugi shouted back. Slowly getting up, he sets his precious book aside and runs his fingers over his hair. Staring at the book as if his life depended on it, Yugi gets up and walks towards his door, giving one last look at the book that lay on top of his bed. "Even though you never get your Pharaoh, maybe I might get my own prince." A sigh, "Who am I kidding? It's not like HE will notice I exist anyway!" Yugi sighed desperately.

"Yugi!"

"COMING!" And with that, he closed the door behind him quietly.

**-End of chapter 1-**

Sorry to make this short, but I wanted to make the feeling start out first. Please let me know what you though (Just don't tell me my grammar sucks please) I will explain more as the chapter goes on.


	2. Like any other day

Oh my goddess! You guys left me speechless! ; I have never in my history of writing gotten so many reviews on a first chapter! Thank you very much everyone! As promise, I made this chapter a bit longer than the first.  I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I will say it this last time only so everyone already has the drill, I do not own Yugioh and never will so please don't ask me again.

"**Like any other day"**

**By: Nyago**

The first bell rang, and student began to finish packing their bags and stuffing their unnecessary belongings in the lockers. Yugi was among those students who still haven't finished clearing out, not that he was in a hurry to go to his next class considering it was 'Study hall' time but at least he try to make it seem as if he was actually looking forward to it. Shutting his locker with one final click, Yugi finished stuffing his final book inside his bag and pull it up with his right arm.

"Hey Yugi!"

Yugi blinked for a minute until he recognizes who just spoken to him. "Oh hey Ryou" He greeted.

Ryou smile never alter, but he got closer to Yugi to make sure his friend was alright. "You are not sick are you? Because it's not wise to be going to class if you are not feeling well."

Yugi lips slightly raised, "No, I'm just tired I guess. I stay late watching TV and reading; it must have caught up to me."

"Still reading 'Twilight in Egypt' I see…' Ryou smirked.

"Ah…yeah, I'm almost done with it. I can't help but feel bad for Heba though." Yugi stated as both students began to head to their class.

"Well, it was back in the day, and you know the whole "homosexual" thing was fairly new back then, even today some people are still uncomfortable with it so it was only natural that …you know!" Ryou hand waved.

"I guess…" Yugi sighed.

"Don't feel bad though, it's not like it actually happen!" Ryou tried to cheer his friend. "This is all myth from someone who saw some painting in the pharaoh tombs and created that story. Is not like it was a proven fact!"

"I don't know…I feel sort of connected to it." Yugi mumble.

"Connected..?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, like as if that really did happen, and it wasn't just someone who made up the story. I can just feel it." Yugi shook his head, "No never mind, it's stupid, you are right is not like it did happen anyway!" Yugi began to walk further away from Ryou, as he notices that they made it to Ryou classroom.

"Yugi!" Ryou last called before his friend got further away, "Um….just enjoys the book!"

Yugi nods his head and walks away. 'I got a feeling though, and I can't help it if they are connected…' Ryou last thoughts as he proceeds to enter class.

Yugi slowly makes it towards his homeroom class and before going in, he takes a deep breath and enters. 'Not many students I see…' Yugi thinks as he walks towards his desk and takes his sit. Normally, Yugi would bother saying Good morning but there are times, like now, that it really isn't necessary considering everyone is focus on their work. So slightly relax Yugi grads for his stuff and pulls it out as the classroom door slights open with a bit of force and there stood Jounouchi with all his might and glory.

"Good morning everyone!!" He greets as everyone just waves at him hello. Jou sweat drops as the lack of movement from everyone else and hurry up to the end of the class where Yugi sat quietly with his notes in front. "Morning Yug!"

"Good morning Jounouchi, how are you?" Yugi replies.

"All is well! So…what's up with everyone so down today?" Jou asks.

"Down?" Yugi questions as he takes a look around the class, noticing how everyone is either busy studying or trying to catch a quick nap before the next class.

"Ya know! So…gloomy, I mean I know school is a drag and all but you got to look at the finer things in life!" He says proudly.

Yugi stares at Jounouchi as if he had grown a second head before he asks, "Why are we such a good mood this morning?"

"Well, I never though you would ask!! Guess who got a ride on the limo today!"

"You?" Yugi answers.

"Correct!"

"But Jou…you always go in the limo half the time Seto comes to school, isn't that already old news?"

"Ah but what goes inside the limo is what counts!" Jou says proudly.

Yugi sweat drops, "Please, do not speak another word, I don't think my mind can handle the fact what you and Seto do in your "solitude time" let alone inside the limo. Just don't name your first kid after me ok?"

"Yugi!" Jounouchi blushes.

Yugi giggles, "But I am happy for you though, you know that."

Jounouchi smiles and notices the book inside Yugi bag, "Still reading that book I see." He points and Yugi eyes follow.

"Ah yeah, almost done." Yugi takes it out of his bag and places it on top of his desk. Like a mother would touch their first born, Yugi treated this book just the same.

"So Ryou says it's good although I am not much into reading depressing stories myself but I did hear from Ryou that the main guy, what's his face, Heba! Is a slave in love with the pharaoh? Some sad stuff you like to read Yug! I wonder if I should check the book out to make sure it's not giving you any insane thoughts"

Yugi shakes his head, "No no! Nothing likes that, if anything, I am glad Ryou gave me the book, it sort of...relates to what I feel."

"Ah! Yug! You know I can TOTALLY get Seto to speak with him and get him to notice you in two second flat!" Jounouchi responds.

Yugi shakes his head even more violent, "No! Don't you dare!" He yells before he notices everyone is now finally snap out of their trance and was paying attention to the two boys, before he lowers his voice, "I don't want you to help me, 'hook me up' as you so call it. I am going to do it on my own! I just…need time! Beside, I though he was dating someone anyway!"

"So?"

"So!?"

"We can always break it up! I doubt he even likes her anyway!"

"What makes you so confident in the first place!" Yugi whisper harshly, he hates it when Jounouchi speaks about Atemu Yami that way, I mean Yugi knows from the bottom of his heart, his best friend trying to help him get hooked up, but this is the HOTTEST guy in the ENTIRE school. No one in their sane mind would even dare to suggest such a crazy idea as what Jounouchi just spoke. But this WAS his best friend; anything coming from him was well, not normal!

"Because, I hear things being Seto boyfriend and knowing what the guy truly feels. Hello, Yami and Kaiba ARE cousins, Yami does come over to bug the crap out of Seto when his bored once in a while and to see how I am doing. Can you believe he still asks me what I see in his hideous cousin of his? I can't help but laugh at the outburst Seto gives when Yami asks me that!" Jou tries to hold back his laughter but still manages to grin like an idiot.

An idiot in love.

I guess that's why Yugi is so determent to support Seto and Jounouchi relationship so much. They were the only people, aside Ryou and his boyfriend that were truly in love with one another. Yugi only wish that one day, he too, will find that as well. But the way he's going, he might end up like Heba has done in his story.

Yugi sighs "Beside, we know Atemu is not gay"

"I don't know…I mean not gay, but at least Bisexual anyway." Jounouchi points out.

"Doubt it, he has never shown any interested in the male side, and always dated the cutest or hottest girls in school. I verryyy much doubt he's even Bi." Yugi replies.

"You never know!" To this, Yugi just rolls his eyes, and looks at the clock, "Well I am going to get something to eat, you coming?"

"Nah, Seto would murder the whole cafeteria ladies if I tried any of their food; he thinks they are out to poison the students, which I doubt considering you need their food and you seem perfectly fine to me." He smirks.

Yugi chuckles as he gets up from his desk, "Well you're lost then, see you" and before he walks out the door, Jou speaks up, "You can come over our table anytime you want, you know that right?"

Yugi for the first time smiles sincerely, "Yeah, I know, but no thanks. I rather eat on my own, you know I don't feel confident enough to sit with the rest of the 'school hot club' for lunch time." And with that, Yugi walks out.

'Sometimes I can't help but feel BAD for Yugi…if there was some way I could make him forget that whole 'negative attitude' of his…' Jounouchi thinks. "That's it!"

* * *

Hands inside his pocket, Yugi quietly walks down the hallways and towards the cafeteria. His thoughts still wonder around what Jounouchi had spoken to him earlier. He knew that Seto Kaiba was Atemu Yami cousin that much is known through out the entire school but maybe Jounouchi misheard them talk about Yami girlfriend. There was no way he would break up with the hottest girl in school, everyone assume that because he has dated her since the beginning of his freshman year and now at the end of his Senior year that they would get married. Of course, such things are still possible so Yugi was sure, Jounouchi heard wrong. The hints were there, he care for her, a lot.

And there was one single thing that brought all that crashing down in Yugi world, and thanks to Jounouchi network of spying, being Seto boyfriend, and having Seto little brother on your side, Yugi did know that he was engage to her. An engagement that was done YEARS before he was born,

So his chances with Atemu Yami were…well 0.5 out of 99.05. Yeah, he had no way in hell of a chance, even if she were to drop dead he would.

Shaking his head, Yugi sighs and proceeds his walk not noticing that his surrounding area had slightly change before his eyes, "Strange…" Yugi states, "Cafeteria is not that far from the classroom, so why is this walk taking me longer?" Finally noticing this change, he sees the lockers continue to stretch all the way down the hall from his back and front views, "Wait a minute…" Yugi stops.

"Huh…?" He then proceeds to look at the lockers closely. "Number 54….? But then Number 54 is right here too!" He then goes to the next locker and then the next "Number 54?!" Yugi speaks to himself, and begins to notice, not just these three lockers have changed, but the entire rolls of them! "What...?" now scared and confuse, Yugi makes a run for it, but only to notice that the hallway continues to stretch even more, making it seem an ever lasting hallway.

Stopping and taking a deep breath, Yugi yells on top of his lungs, "What's going on!!"

**-End of Chapter 2-**

Study Hall – Although I am not sure that's the right word, it actually exist in Japan. Its where student during certain hour of the days would have class ONLY with studying by themselves without teachers assigning. I don't know if that still exists today, but back in my day, it did. (God, I am old) Even though it doesn't exist today I am going to use it on this fic so hopefully that clears something out.

To all that review in my first chapter, much love and kisses, oh and free cookies for everyone! This fic might get a bit confusing so bare with me as I continue, this is mostly Yugi story, there will be moments for the others but again, my main focus is Yugi.


	3. A Dream?

Thanks so much for the reviews

I think it's safe to say that this is consider an AU and that some characters will not be in their respected "IC" So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter more than the last two, since now I am going to began to confused you even more than before! Also, apologize for taking so long to update this fic!

Disclaimer: Sadly, do not own.

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

Italics Strange events (for now)

"**A dream?"**

**By: Nyago**

_He didn't know how long he stood there on the floor, using his knees and arms to cover his head, but he did know that as soon as he open his eyes to look, he was no longer in what he though was his school. The endless corridors were no longer there, but in their place, stood high and beautiful white marble pillars. The whole room was made of marble; expect for the floor which was; from what Yugi could gather; a rather very creamy peach. If anything the entire place looked more like a hallway to a castle than anything else!_

_Slowly turning his head as far as he could, he touched the floor and pushes himself up. The hall, which he now concluded that he was in the middle of it, was lid by torches, every two pillars there would have a torch attach on top of it. Turning a full circle, Yugi look around in awe. "This place..." Yugi whispered to himself as he tried to absorb the place structure and beauty. "This looks like…" Yugi gasped as he finally realizes something, "Twilight in Egypt!!" Yugi gave a shock, as his knee gave up and he felt to the floor. "But that can't be…it's a book, there is no way I could be." He puts his hand to cover his mouth as he began to hear voices coming closer. _

_Once he realizes that he was still sitting on the floor, he ran toward the nearest pillar to hide. The voices grew louder as the came closer and closer, Yugi gulped in hopes to whoever was passing by would not notice him. If he is indeed inside what he thinks is part of his book, he is better off not allowing people to see him. Soon the voices walked by, a tall man cover in a white cape passed by as his companion walking beside him, a tall man, taller than the cover one, with dark skin and bald head continue to speak._

"_You know the prince will be king soon, his father doesn't have much longer to live" The bald man with a shaped tattoo on his forehead spoke._

"_Yes, I know and I am also aware although the prince is still young he will need much guides as possible if we expect him to continue ruling like his father." The shorter of the two replied, his voice held royalty although his tone remained neutral. _

"_I do believe he will be a fine king!" The taller one spoke. _

"_Yes, but that remains to be seen" As the two continue their walk, Yugi sighed in relief as they went farther away from his hiding spot without noticing him. Getting out of his hiding spot, Yugi took a look around once more to make sure all was clear._

_Yugi sighed, "I don't recall ever seen those two as part of the story or a scene like this one…so I can't be inside my own book." Yugi laughed at myself for such silly thoughts, he really did think for a minute he was part of "Twilight in Egypt" but all in all, it was just his over reactive imagination that got the better of him. "Now…if I am not inside the book then where the hell am I? and how do I get out?" Yugi ponder for a bit, not really moving from his spot. Afraid that if he went any further north, he will never find the same spot he had came from. But…if he took south, which was behind him, seems that there was lighter light coming from there. So, go towards where the light is? Or…?_

"_I don't care, as long as I can get back to my own school, its better than sticking around." Turning around, he began to walk south, noticing that the more he walked, the brighter it got. "This has to be the exit!" Yugi yelled in excitement, now almost running towards the light. Taking one final step towards the end of the corridor, "AH!" Yugi yelled as he realizes he was no longer holding to gravity but falling and fast. Closing his eyes and praying for his life, Yugi held on as he felt. 'This is it!' He yelled, so much for thinking bright lights will get you home! 'Next time, take the spooky looking dark hallway any day!' where he last thoughts before he fainted._

--

"Hey Yug! Come on, wake up!" Jounouchi tried to shake his friend awake, but no such luck so far. 'Come on little buddy, you can't leave me now!" His voice was breaking, and his worries about his friend were getting worst. What if he never woke up? 'No!' Jou refuse to believe that, Yugi was going to be alright, he isn't as weak as people portrait him to be!

Groggy and confused Yugi slowly open his eyes.

"YUGI!" Jounouchi yelled happily, hugging his friend tightly.

"Ack Jounouchi can't breath!" Yugi tried to push Jou away to get some space to breath but Jounouchi wasn't about to let go right now.

"You had me worry Yugi! I was on my way to see Seto and I saw you lying there on the floor and I though for a minute someone came and hit you from behind but then I realize you weren't hurt and no matter how much I began to shake you, you didn't wake up!" Jounouchi took a deep breath of relief as he slowly and doubtfully let go of his friend.

"Sorry…" Yugi started before his mind began to wonder, 'I was lying in the floor? So then…that stuff was just a dream' Sighing in relief Yugi grad a hold of Jounouchi face and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for worrying about me!" He smile sincerely, then use his hands to push himself off the floor and stood up.

Looking down at where Jounouchi remained, Yugi started," Really, I am fine! Probably lack of sleep or something…" He laughed at himself as his notice that at least Jounouchi crack a small smile but still had his doubts.

"You should sleep more then. It's not good to fall asleep while walking you know?" Jou started as he stood up and turn to see his buddy face to face.

Yugi sweat drop but felt relieved that Jou didn't push it any further. "Yeah, I guess…oh! I never got to lunch time…" Yugi pouted.

"Ah well, here, I was going to eat this sandwich but because Seto gets such a huge lunch, It will just go to waste you know?" Jounouchi handed the paper bag he held in front of Yugi.

Doubtfully Yugi look at him, 'He's so worry about me…' He smiled and took the bag. "Thank you Jounouchi"

"Hey! That's what friends are for! Anyway! I am off to meet with Seto, you going to be ok for now right?" Jounouchi hated the idea of living Yugi alone but if he was any much later, Seto would either do two things, get his ugly security to look for him and drag him or get really mad at him. Either one was really bad.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to sleep walk anymore than I have to!" Yugi laughed at how silly it sounded.

Jounouchi smile and wave his hand, "Alright, see you later ok? Get plenty of rest you hear!?" He shouted as he ran towards the library where Seto waited for him.

Yugi waved back until Jou was out of safe distant and turn to look at the paper bag. "Let's just hope it was just a dream…" he whispered.

--

Jounouchi broke his own record of running; he made it from one side of the school to another in 3 minutes flat, breathing heavily but good time! Jou takes a deep breath before opening the doors to the library and stepping in. In the right side corner, there sat Seto Kaiba reading a book. Taking another gulp of air and calmly his speeding heart, he made his way towards his boyfriend.

"You are late" Seto stated as he continue to read his book, not bothering to look up.

"Sorry, just something happen on the way here and I couldn't avoid it" Jounouchi took a sit in the empty chair next to Seto before finally dropping his head against the table, noticing how tired he was; Seto look at him from the corner of his eye before he close the book and look at him seriously.

"No fighting I hope."

"No. It was Yug…"

"The Mutou kid?" Seto raise his eye brown. What did Mutou do to catch his puppy attention at this time? Fighting someone? Someone picked on him?

"Seto!"

"What?" He said calmly.

"And no, it wasn't someone picking on him. He was lying on the floor unconscious in the middle of the hallway. I tried to shake him awake but he wouldn't respond. I was worry that someone had hit him hard behind the head, but I didn't find any cuts or bruises on him so it had to be another reason. After five minutes of trying to walk him up, I was ready to take him to the nurse office when I notice he was coming around." Jounouchi lifted his head up and look straight in the eyes of Seto.

"Unconscious?" Seto repeated.

"Yeah, he said it was because he didn't get enough sleep yesterday night but…I don't think that's the case, either way I didn't push it any further since I was running late here. But I will ask him about it later." Jounouchi smile sweetly.

Seto look at Jou before turning his attention back to the book in front of his desk. 'I better tell cousin about this…' Seto began to think, before he was snap out of his trance by Jounouchi puppy eyes. "So what's for lunch?" He smiles sweetly.

Seto chuckles.

**-End of Chapter-**

You might be slightly confused right now but don't worry, that's the whole idea of the fanfic. (Sorry for cutting it so short!) Anyway since I know some of you might ask me, the part where Jou got kissed by Yugi earlier; I felt those two out of all the characters in Yugioh (beside Yami) Jounouchi was the closest to Yugi, so I might for future chapters will make them a bit closer than most. (Which you will see Seto reaction later on!) So without further details, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 3 please don't forget to press that pretty button at the bottom that says _"Submit review!"_


	4. Families can be such a pain

Oh my, where did you guys get such an idea of Jou x Yugi? I mean they are cute together don't get me wrong, but I am not a fan of them together. XD Either way I am please that you guys like this fic and thank you for submitting so many lovely reviews. They keep me happy (well they keep any author who writes happy…XD) I hope you guys are ready for 4 chapter this will once again get even MORE confusing! Oh and beware, I will be using Mana and Mahado as real people, NOT card characters.

Someone asked me if Atemu/Yami will be showing, and yes, he will ;D He just has to make a big entrance, you know how he is! (Hehehe) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own sadly. D:

'' Thoughts.

"" Talking

Italics are strange events.

"**Families can be such a pain"**

**By: Nyago**

--

Kaiba Seto was not a man known for his patience or anything related to the word 'Sweet and kind', however whenever it came to family business he had unfortunately had to make room for exceptions. Although he never got along with his father, even shortly after he passed away, Seto heart had only room for three individuals of his family whom he consider his most precious; one was his loving mother (who pass away when he turn 13), little brother and his second youngest cousin Atemu.

Now don't get him wrong, Seto did care for Jounouchi however he can't give a piece of his heart when Jou already took most of it. So in the end, he ends up having three close precious people, and one he completely adores. (Just don't let Jou know that or he will never heard the end of it)

"Hello Mana" Seto greets as he enters the living room of his cousin house, settling himself to the ruby red coach on the right side corner of the room, allowing him to face the gigantic windows.

"Hello Seto." Mana replies back. Although they always being close since little, to the many thanks to Atemu whom just had to befriend even the butlers of the mansion, the two had a mutual agreement and called each other in first term basics. Very rare considering they weren't even that close friends however they enjoy each other company when the one they care about is no where in sight. "How are you?"

"Same as always."

"How's Mokkie?"

This brought a smile to Seto lips, even for a bit, "He's fine, bigger every day, you should visit sometime. You know as well as me, you are family even if my dear cousin family adopted you. Beside I have no say when it comes to Mokkie, and he asks me about you."

Mana smiles, "Thanks, I might take you on that offer. So, looking for Atemu I presume?"

All seriousness return, "Yes, it's urgent actually." One of the maids came as the words left Seto mouth, brought up drinks and left the room. Seto had visit so offend as a child that the staff didn't bother to ask what he wanted and did not question him whenever he look around the house. It was just another master in the house.

"Well right now he's on his charity drive but he should be getting home soon." Mana replied as she sat herself next to Seto and pick up her own cup, the maid was kind enough to leave, even if she was part of the family since a child, something's just made her feel uncomfortable at times.

Seto chuckle at this, Atemu has always being the most kindness out of all his family members, not that there was many left considering he owns Kaiba Corp. all on his own, (Until his brother is of a good age to join him even though he does help from time to time, but Seto wanted his little brother to enjoy his childhood more than he did). And his youngest cousin also owned the biggest corporation next to Kaiba Corp. But Seto Company deal with games while as Atemu company deal with the most advance medical technology. After all, both his parents were doctors and very famous for that, still are but because they did a lot of travel, they always left Atemu to take care of the main base of the company in Japan to be run and maintain by their only son.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Seto turn to face the doorway that lead to the other room. Foot steps grew louder and small but a cheerful welcome was heard, 'Good afternoon Master' as the steps gain closer until all came to a stop,

There stood a man a bit shorter than Seto but not by much, his deep crimson eyes stood against the dark Egyptian skin tone him in heritage from his mother side. Seto looked and smile; just the man he was looking for, "Welcome home Atemu"

--

"Honestly, I don't know which is worst between you or that woman!"

The screen of the TV flashed from one scene to the next, as the characters moved and laugher took its place; Yugi sat lay back on his sofa popcorn in hand as he watched the drama unfold itself in front of him. He wasn't much of a person to watch TV but he gotten home so earlier than usual he when to help grandpa with the store, gone up and finished his homework that he wanted for once to shut down his brain for the night. Reading requires him to focus but he couldn't, at least not tonight.

"Honestly John, how can you let that woman into this house is beyond me, and to marry her of all people. You really have no taste!" The woman yelled.

Scene changed, "Veronica you know as well as me that I am in love with her, whenever you think she' good person or not, I will continue to keep my marriage, with your approval or not!"

Yugi chuckle at this, Drama were so lame these days, it was more like watching bad comedy on screen expect with the exceptional kissing and hugging between characters but he enjoy it none the less.

"Well, I am glad to see SOMEONE is wasting their Tuesday evening watching Television." Yugi turn his head to the sound of the voice, only to see Rebecca standing in his living room door, leading against the entrance wall.

"Glad to see someone came to ruin it." Yugi replied smiling and laughing to see his old friend.

Rebecca pouted but let it slip, "Ah ha-ha, you are just SUCH a funny guy Yugi dearest. Mind if I join the party?"

"Suits me just fine." Taking her cue, Rebecca took her sit next to him. "So how's life treating you?" she asks.

"The same…" Yugi trailed off but Rebecca sense something else.

"The same as in? You are continuing to drool over a certain someone who hasn't shown himself to school in the past week? Or…?"

Yugi eyes widen, "Hey, how did you know?"

"I got my resources darling." She smiled wickedly.

"Uh huh, just like your resources told me his favorite color was purple but its red."

"Ah! That wasn't my fault! It was Leon! He was the one who said, 'Oh, he likes the color purple because I saw him pick it out during this charity work he does every so offend. I saw him, I was there!' he said it." She crosses her arms against her chest.

Yugi just smile, "It's alright, I am not blaming you or anything beside, its not like I was going to give him that gift anyway, it was stupid."

"Grr! I hate it when you say that!"

"What?" Yugi blinded innocently.

"You think just because he's some "God" among your school, you aren't worth enough to give him something YOU took your time into making and even bother to try to find out what his favorite color was. I swear, if it wasn't you liking him, I would had punch his face by now"

"Rebecca!"

"I'm serious! I know you for what? 10 years? Since babies? Come on! Just because you are older than me by 3 years does not mean a thing. I would have given him a piece of my mind when I had my chance back in Valentine day."

Yugi laughed a bit at the memory, "You ask me to marry you that day"

"And I still stand by it! If you and I don't find or get the ones we love then damn you and I are ending together. I rather be marry to someone I care, than none at all." She hugged him. "Right?"

"Yeah" He smiles as he looks at her face to face. Eyes connecting with each other. "Alright, I will marry you if I don't find anyone by the end of 25." He puts his arms around her waist to bring her closer,

She smile, "Ha; see totally reading my mind now!" foreheads touch each other briefly until interrupted by a voice,

"I don't want grandkids being born here!" At these both of them took off each other so fast not even a camera could have caught that.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi yelled, putting his hand right in his heart, trying to calm it down a bit. "What a mean and rude thing to say!"

"SERIOUSLY" Rebecca yelled just as loud.

Grandpa Sugoroku laughed, "Well I figure the only way to get your attention was by doing so, you two were so close to one another!" He smirks.

"Grandpa…" Yugi voice took a serious tone.

"Yes, yes, I know, not expecting grandkids at all; got it." He smiles as he took a sit in the arm chair. "Well I didn't come for your romantic gateway; I came to inform you that your 2 year visit to your doctor is soon Yugi. Probably around next week or so."

"I though those were over…" Yugi questioned, he's always gone to the doctor ever since he can remember, but as he grew older, the visits became less frequent. It wasn't like he was sick or got any type of diseases but his grandpa just wanted to make sure he was healthy.

"Afraid not, until you are age of 18 you will continue to visit him. So your last appt. will probably be when you do turn 17."

Yugi sighed, "Oh well. Can't be helped right?"

"Rebecca stood up, "Well I am off."

"So soon?" Yugi pouted.

"Yeah, school night beside it is getting late." She smile, when over and kissed Yugi in his cheek. "Thanks for the entertainment" and walk out to the hallway and towards the front doors, opening and closing the door behind her.

"Well, I am off to get some sleep myself" Grandpa Spoke.

"Yeah, Goodnight Grandpa" Yugi said.

"Good night Yugi" and with that he left the room, leaving Yugi and the currently still mute TV. Looking at the TV screen again, Yugi lay back.

--

"_Pharaoh…What honors do I have for having you brought to this humble side of the palace?" Heba asks as he lay down his book stood up and bow mid-way._

"_You know I hate it when you do that." The young pharaoh replied as he put his finger under Heba chin to bring up his head upward again._

"_I can't recall that you have." He replied softly, looking into his kings beautiful crimson eyes and getting lost in them._

"_Stop it." He commanded._

"_I beg your pardon?" Heba asks confused._

"_Stop with the whole format thing, stop calling me pharaoh, stop doing what you do every time we meet. Is like I always meet you for the first time every time we talk, when we are alone, I want you to look at me and stop the format talk understand?" His spoke in harsh words as if venom was coming out of his mouth._

_Heba looked at his young king once more before he felt the pharaoh lower his body to meet his small frame and capture those small and delicious red lips the pharaoh has being dying to try all day. "Say it…" He whisper harshly as he puts one arm around Heba waist to pin him hard against him and the other arm to hold the back of his head, to keep it looking up. _

"_Ah…but…" Heba whispers almost tasting the pharaoh lips against his own._

"_Say it!"_

"_Ate….Atemu." Heba whispers before he was cut off by the pharaoh lips against his own. A battle against tongues began but soon Heba melted into the kiss and allow Atemu to take complete control. "Ate…."_

_--_

Yugi snap out of his daydream, and place his hand against his chest. 'What…was that?' He questions as he sees his back in the living room and the TV remains mute. Taking greedy chucks of air, Yugi stood up from the couch, turn the TV off and walked towards the nearest bathroom. 'I must be loosing my head…' His mind concluded. 'But…' Yugi doubts himself once more, 'it felt so real…' shaking his head and splashing water against his face, Yugi took his time to look at himself in the mirror. "No…too much reading, that's it." He replied, watering his face once more and grabbing the towel nearest to him, drying his face off. "I better go to sleep, or that thing that happen today could come back again" Taking one last look at himself, he put the towel in place and turned the light off, heading towards his room and bed for the night.

--

"You seem better this morning" Yugi yawned and turn around to look at his best friend face, "Ah thanks..?"

Jounouchi smile as he walked side by side with Yugi as they both enter the school entrance. "Get enough sleep I am guessing?"

"Yeah, I had plenty" Yugi smile as they both walk towards their locker rooms. "How was your date with you know who? I hope you didn't get into trouble because of me" Yugi question as he turn to look at his friend face, worried written all over it.

"Ah no, he was cool with it. He just said next time it happens to think fast and take you to the nurse office." He laughed at the memory, remembering after that, Seto said he require him to be punish, not that he minded.

"I'm going to take a guess that your smiling right now like an idiot is a good thing." Yugi chuckles as Jou snaps out of his perverted thoughts, "Ah, hahaa, yeah, well.." He blushed.

Putting the last of his book away, Jou locks his locker and turns his body around to face Yugi's, before he could even began to ask about yesterday, a voice broke out.

"So I see you save me the trouble of looking for you." Jou smile and turns.

"Good morning to you too Seto" Jou walks up towards him and gives him a quick kiss in the cheek before moving away.

Seto smiles but notices he isn't allow, Mutou kid still there. "Just the one I wanted to see."

Yugi looks confused, "Huh?"

"What are you talking about Seto?" Jou asks, looking between Seto and Yugi.

"Exactly what he means Jounouchi" another voice spoke.

All eyes turn to look at the other who reply. "Ah…" Jou began.

"Hello Jounouchi, I hope you don't mind." Atemu asks sweetly.

Jou blushed, always being a bit intimidated by Atemu appearance, "Ah no, it's cool by me, but what do you guys mean earlier? What do you want with Yugi?"

Yugi eyes were ready to pop at any given second. He promises himself not to be afraid if Atemu ever made eye contact or even as slightly acknowledge his presents but he couldn't help it. This was the guy who he had a crush on for YEARS. How can he not be a bit afraid?! He was rich, smart, beautiful, and successful. What would he want from some poor kid down the street?

"Is more than just what we want from him, it's what he has." Seto cut in.

"Huh?" Jou look confused.

"As Seto said, you" Atemu points towards Yugi, "have something I want." He smiles.

The room begins to tense and the only thing registering in Yugi mind is,_ 'what does Atemu Ankhenaten want with me!?'_

**-Chapter End-**

HAHAHA, He has FINALLY shown his face eh? Well, I hate to leave you guys in such a cliffhanger but I am going! XD Don't worry, I don't plan to leaving you guys hanging for long, I hate cliffhanger myself (when authors do it to me) so I will keep you thinking for a couple of days until my next chapter. Oh and before I forget, Atemu last name is an Egyptian name, it means "he who works for Aten" I though it matched well. (I will be using Egyptian names for now on in later chapters, so be in the look out for the translations!)

Rebecca and Yugi are best friends, please do not bash her! I love her, so I am going to use her as being the only girl our poor Yugi gets interaction with until later on the story. And yes, I am cruel. But you love me none the less. :)

Don't forget to click that pretty button that says "Submit review".


	5. Memories

I squeak of happiness of the amounts of reviews, PM's and threats you all send me. They make my day and they also keep me to update faster. Thank you, THANK YOU. To someone who asked about Heba and Yugi opposed reaction to the Pharaoh, I hope that clue I gave you helped a bit. But don't worry the story will unfold itself soon enough. Our poor Yugi is going to be in for a bit of a surprise!

As for someone who said I have bad grammar issues, well I posted a little something on my own profile. So please read it carefully. (I don't want to waste anymore time writing just a silly author note.) But thank you for all your concerns and hopefully this chapter will please you.

Originally this chapter was ready the day I posted my last chapter, but because I **HATED **the way Yugi interaction was, I rewrote it again in hopes that he had became to some-what of the extent of what I originally planned. So hopefully I did it well. With that said, please enjoy chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I hate the fact you keep telling me is not mine.

"**Memories"**

**By: Nyago**

* * *

Tension filter the air as its inhabitant stood still, waiting for one or the other to react. Seto face remain neutral, Atemu's with eagerness, and Yugi filled with absolute fear but also a hint of curiosity. What could possibly would Yugi have that would belong to this...'God' as Rebecca describe it. But whatever it was, and from the looks of Atemu face, it wasn't something…insignificant, if anything it was serious. Which is why Yugi felt sweat dripping down his back. Wait, why aren't they any students coming in? Did they freeze time or something? 'Great, just when I need a good distraction is not available to me.' Yugi mind ponders.

But thankfully Jou spoke on his behalf, "What do you mean Yugi got something you want? You lend him something?" He asks curiously.

At this, Seto turns to face him now, "Not exactly. You said Yugi fainted right?" Jou nods his head, "Then that means his memories are coming back."

"Memories?" Jou looks more lost. "What does Yugi brain got to do with anything?" At this Seto chuckle.

"Not his brain, his memories."

"Huh…?"

"Yugi" not even Yugi though his name sounded so commanding but coming from Kaiba lips anything was possible. "Yes…?" He replies looking at Seto dead straight in the eyes.

"Have you had any moments you can't explain? That sometimes a flashback would come and go and you have no idea if it was real or not?" hearing Yugi widen eyes confirm it. "Those are memories of your past life, we need them."

"What..?" Yugi looks in disbelieve.

"Wait a minute, you are telling me you want to suck his memories out of his brain just because you need them? What the hell Seto, you can't do that to my little buddy, boyfriend or not!" Jou when from Seto side to Yugi's putting his one arm around the smaller companion shoulder and slightly pushing him Yugi behind him.

Seto just blinked but Atemu laughed, "Jounouchi, we are not going to harm him or steal his memories. We want him to allow us to look at his memories for us to find something my family has being looking for over 3000 years" He speaks as if it was the most normal thing to talk about.

Jounouchi looked between Atemu face to his boyfriend, "So you won't suck his brains?"

Atemu laughed and Seto rolled his eyes, "Of course not, what made you think I would do that puppy?"

Jou smile cheesy but turn his body around to look at Yugi's, "Hear that buddy, they won't suck your brains but whatever it is you have, they just want to peek…" But the words trailed off as he saw the look of Yugi face. Confusion, lost, heartbroken was shown.

How stupid it was for Yugi to think Atemu would want anything from him…I mean sure he wants to peek into his memories…'Wait a minute' Yugi did a double take, 'Memories?' He looks up at Atemu. "You want to get in my memories? Err…how? You can't just pick into someone brain and look!" he tightens his fits. Atemu talking about getting into someone memory banks as if it was normal thing to do. You can't just take a peek at people mind; that was impossible! And last time he checked, magic didn't exist! Sure he dreamt of it, but he knew better than to believe in that stuff even if he was open to the possibilities. And Seto talks about it as if it was the most normal thing the world too!

"Allow me to explain in the simplest way possible, our family for generations has possessed an ability to use magic at will. You probably won't believe us or maybe you will, just you will have a hard time believing in Magic part of it. Even I had a hard time…" Seto mumble the last sentence to himself but still Atemu caught it and smile at him, "Atemu here is the strongest out of all of us," Seto points to him "Me being the second. You have something from your memories that might be able to solve the mystery of the missing Puzzle."

"Puzzle? Wait a minute…" Yugi asks.

"Yes, the millennium Puzzle" Seto cuts Yugi off, looking into his eyes to see if that triggers anything in Yugi memory. "You, whenever you want to believe it or not, were reborn to this world a second time. You in your past life when by the name of Heba, which funny enough, also meant game such as your real name now."

Yugi eyes widen even more at the newly information. He…but then that means that book… but before Yugi could wonder further Atemu began, "Yes, Twilight in Egypt was done base on your past. We don't know who wrote it but it was strictly done from what the author though was your point of view."

"Wait a minute, you are telling me that freaky book Yugi is reading is base on his past?" Jou bug in.

Atemu smile and nod, "Yes, when I first heard that he pick up the book I was thrilled. That meant that he might be able to somehow regain his lost memories and help my family solve which we being trying to locate for 3000 years."

"So…it was just part of the plan…" Yugi whispers.

"No. You picking up that book were by pure luck. Your friend Ryou was so amaze at the amount of connection between you and Heba he decide to give you the book so you could read it. It was never a plan to begin with." Seto step in.

"I see…" Yugi whispers. "So you will use your so call 'magic' to look into my mind or…rather those flashbacks I being getting to find some sort of puzzle your family has always wanted. What makes you think I would know of it? From what I read, Heba was just a poor kid with a bad sense of falling in love with the wrong person! I doubt even he knows since he was just a slave!" Yugi would not let his tears come down, he refuses!

"Because it was Heba was the last to see where the puzzle was taken." Seto reply.

"So why do you want the puzzle then?" Yugi tried to keep his voice as much as calm and neutral as possible; even though his body was frigid from how mad he was and his fits were already tight enough to look he was going to drew blood from them.

"That's family business only." Atemu responded.

"I see…Well its no concern of mine what you do with it. But I refuse to give you access to look into my brain just to find something you have being looking for. Magic or not, picking at other memories or not, I won't!" Yugi yelled, already moving Jou aside and walking down towards the hallways of the school. Leaving a very dumbstruck Jou, slight aggravated Seto and a very amuse Atemu.

Finally snapping out of his thoughts, Jou turn to face Seto once more, "Wait a minute! Seto!" Just as he is about to protest, he was cut off by the wave of Seto hand.

"I will explain everything later." was his reply. "Go on, I know you want to follow your friend" He smiles just a bit, knowing well he wanted to go after him. Jou looked between the two before he made his decision and headed towards the same direction as to where Yugi left; leaving the two of them alone. "I told you he would react that way. I believe I also said it was a bad idea to corner him and now he must think we are crazy and probably will avoid us for the rest of his life."

Atemu chuckle, "I don't think he will be avoiding us forever but at least I know that he will think about this before giving us his respond. Beside, we were going to tell him sooner or later. Heba DID possesses magic, very little but he stills enough to summon small monsters."

"You think the reason he's late at recovering his memories is because of his lack of magic?" Seto asks.

"Most probably, remember I knew about my memories way before I was able to control my magic. The same goes for you, and the rest of our family." Atemu look back towards where Yugi had exit.

"You should have told him."

"About what my dear cousin?" Atemu ask.

"About you and him." Seto said darkly.

"Why? Just because we were in love once back 3000 years doesn't mean in the present is the same results. Beside, all our family need is where the puzzle is located correct?" Seto nods, "Then there is no reason to condemn him to anything else. Plus he I doubt with the little magic he possesses that he will even regain half his memory, but maybe it will be enough to give us a clue about the puzzle. Beside, I am engage to marry remember?" He smiles but Seto doubts he even loves her.

_I think its time to talk to someone who can talk some sense into Atemu._

--

"Wait up Yugi!" Jou said as he ran towards his friend, finally able to catch up as Yugi stop mid-way, thanking the gods for his lucky break Jou takes deep greedy gulps of air as he stands next to his friend, "You…you are not ok, I know you aren't."

Yugi only responds was total silence.

"I know this is rather confusing part and all… but you will get use to it." Jou began but Yugi look up, "You knew…?"

At his, Jou gave him a confused look, "About your memories? No. But I did know Seto ability to use Magic…"

"You KNEW he could? Why didn't you tell me! Could have saved me from being in complete shock and looking like an idiot!" Yugi yelled in disbelieve. Magic really existed, how…when? Why did he yell like that to them? Was he so mad at the fact that they were not only popular, successful and beautiful but also could use magic? He should have known better when he sense they were different! It was no reason for him to get mad!

"WHAT! Wait! Seto TOLD me, no, wrong choice of words, he ask me to promise him not to tell anyone about it! And I keep promises! I am sorry if it hurts you but if I did tell you, is like breaking our trust to one another!" Jou replies.

"So you kept your own best friend in the dark!" Yugi fights back.

"No! Of course not! I didn't want to but again it was a promise between the two of us, I mean it was by pure accident I found out he could use magic! I when over his house to drop off some books he let me borrow and well…I sort of saw him lifting up a coach in mid-air. I though he was superman or something! But it was all magic! You won't believe the amount of questions I ask him!" Jou laughed at the memory but Yugi did not look amuse. "Yugi?"

"I'm…going home"

"What!?" Jou burst out. "You can't be serious!"

"I am. Tell the teacher I am sick or something. I am going home." With that Yugi began to walk away towards the exit.

"But wait, Yug!!" Jou yells but already too late, Yugi opens the doors to the back of the school entrances and leaves. "Yug…" Jou mumble.

--

Yugi ran back to his house, nothing in school made any sense anymore. First the flash backs then Atemu and Seto cornering him and finally he's suppose to be all happy lucky to know he is some guy reborn self from the past? What was he suppose to do? Dance because of it? No…he wasn't happy at all!

Finally reaching the game shop, Yugi force the main door to open and he ran right past his grandfather. "Yugi?" was all the old man had a chance to say before he heard the door to his grandson room slap shut very loudly. Thinking something must had happen to Yugi, Grandpa Sugoroku put up the sign close for the shop, locked the front door and heads up the stairs. Knocking softly in Yugi door, Grandpa asks, "Yugi? Are you ok?"

A small but grumpy voice replied, "No I am not ok!"

Thinking he should leave his grandson to solve whatever was bothering him, he fought against his better judgment. "Can I come in?"

Silence was meant but the sound of something moving inside the room and the door unlocking was the sign Sugoroku needed. Opening the door, Grandpa peek his head in, "Yugi?" The room was in total darkness. Usually a room with the window wide open and his grandson happily lying on his bed was the opposed of what he saw. Instead he saw his grandson laying face first against his pillow and dry tears alright showing in his cheeks.

Thinking the worst, Sugoroku takes a sit in the chair next to the desk. Thinking his words carefully, Sugoroku began to speak the first words that came out alright in his mind, "Something did happen in school; didn't it? I know you probably don't want to talk about it but right now I think would be the best time."

Yugi lifts his head up from his pillow to look at his grandfather. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his cheeks were swollen and his lips bruise by him biting into them so much but over all he was fine physically. At least as far as grandpa could see…...

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to skip school." Were Yugi's first words out of his mouth? He wasn't even thinking straight. No…he couldn't even think straight. Atemu, his gigantic crush was not even normal. Magic, it really existed. Even Jou said he seen them use magic before and even though Jou had kept that secret from him, Jou was not a liar and that much of a fact Yugi knew was true. Is that why no one show up at the front door because Atemu had use magic to not allow them in? Did he freeze time? So many questions were running in Yugi head but there was only one that was nagging him the most.

'_Heba and I are…connected?'_

"Yugi?" Snapping out of his thoughts Yugi turns to look at his grandfather gentle face. He was so patience and caring, he was the only one Yugi could trust to never keep a secret from his grandson or to lie. "I'm sorry Grandpa…I…" he couldn't very well tell his grandfather that his crush had magic. He would probably laugh and maybe believe him but no…he couldn't tell him that, not yet anyway. As much he hated keeping secrets from the one that never did, he was going to have to; for now anyways….

"Just…I had a small confrontation with…Ankhenaten-san…" Yugi trailed off, he wasn't that far from the truth but he was just going to cut the part with the whole magic stuff.

"Oh hoho! So you finally got to speak with him?" Grandpa's eyes lid up, he knew about Yugi crush on the Atemu-boy and he was fine with it, just as long as his grandson found happiness, that's all that matters to him.

"No…not exactly… He…he wasn't what I expected him to be." Yugi began, and Grandpa's face did a double take.

"What you didn't expect?" He repeats.

"Yeah…it's hard to explain but maybe I was wrong about him. He's way…off my level."

"Now my boy, I always told you before no one are too high to anyone if you are in love."

Yugi smiled a bit, "Is not that grandpa…just, he's just way up high there." He demonstrated by using his right hand and letting it hang high in the air.

"Well, I say you have to give it time. So that's why you came running home?"

"No…I had a fight with Jou too…."

"Jounouchi too? My boy, what happen?"

"It's a long story grandpa…" So he when to tell him only the part where Jou had kept something from him, minus the whole magic stuff in the beginning or his encounter with Atemu (although he did say Atemu spoke to him, just not about what they talked about), "So that's it…"

"I see…I think you should think about this carefully. Seems to me that Jou didn't like the idea of keeping this from you anymore than you did but because he did promise to his boyfriend that he wouldn't tell, he had no choice in that matter! So I think maybe you should be the one doing a bit of an apology…"

"But…"

"Yugi…"

A sigh escape his lips, "You are right and looking back at it, I was acting childish…thanks grandpa." He smiles, reaching over to hug him.

Returning the hug with just as sweet, Grandpa Sugoroku stood up and began to walk towards the doors but before he left and close the door, he turn to look at Yugi once more, "Remember, there are worst things in the world out there. Beside I am sure Jou feels just as guilty as you." With that he closes the door quietly behind him.

Yugi lay on his bed, his back on the mattress, one arm to shield his eyes and the other disregard over his chest. His grandpa was right, it was wrong of him to get so work up about it. But in the end, he was being the stupid one. Another sigh had escape his lips, for now he was going to think about what Atemu and Seto spoken earlier, and about him…and his connection to Heba and maybe even continue to read his book.

Tomorrow he was going to apologize to Jou and tomorrow he hoped to give Atemu the answer he seeks. He just hopes he isn't going to make the greatest mistake of his entire life….

**-End of chapter-**

-Looks around- What? I made Yugi too girly for you? Well I am sorry to hear that but I DO see Yugi as a girl, even if I love him to death, he stills the girl to me. You would be pretty mad too if your best friend kept something from you, at least some of us…

Anyway, plot has advance! FINALLY. I can start writing what I really want! Atemu and Yugi encounter! WITH MEMORIES! Lol…it's the battle of the brains! XD Anyway, please don't forget to review :) Thanks everyone!


	6. What's between us?

I'm sorry took me so long to update, sadly I don't possess a computer at the current moment (mine died…) so updates will be a bit slower than usual. Thank you all for your kind words, they mean the world to me! Anyway, to the long await chapter 6 is here! Remember to always read my profile little letter before reading my fics. -smiles- saves me the trouble of saying it in every chapter

Disclaimer: Aren't you getting tired of is?

"**What's between us?"**

_By: Nyago_

--

Thursdays in Jou calendar were just as bad as Wednesdays only a lot worst. Thursdays meant that there was still one full day left before Saturday came and also because Thursday meant he couldn't see or hear anything about Seto for almost an entire day. Since Seto was older by a year, it was already difficult for the two of them to meet since neither had any classes together, but because it was Thursday, that also meant their schedule did not allow them any time between classes to see each other thus Jou depression, and he was also very unhappy of the fact that Yugi didn't call him yesterday night since the whole fight ordeal at school and the attempts of him trying to call back his best friend became in vain, simply couldn't call him.

He fears rejection from Yugi, something that is very hard to come by since Yugi was the sweetest person in the entire school! And even if Jou did manage to get the courage to call him, he still had the fear that his best friend would still be mad at him.

Yugi was Jounouchi second best friend, next to Honda and although Honda still didn't hang with him as before since sadly he moved out of Domino city, Yugi became his first and only best friend. Not that he was trying to ditch Honda…or place anyone in ranks it's just that he couldn't forget who his true friends were first and those who came later on his life.

Jou sighed; this is not going to be a good day, not at all. Closing his locker and stuffing the rest of his books inside his bag, he was about to make the first step towards his class when someone grad a hold of his arm. Turning around to see who wanted his attention, he had to shift his eyes down to see the person. "Yug!" Jou call out, turning around to see his best friend.

"Hey" Yugi gave him a weak smile, "Can I…talk to you for a second?" Jou nod and follow his little friend out in the school backyard. Yugi seem nervous, more than Jou has ever seen him before….and was he blushing? "Hey…um…I am sorry!" Yugi bow down in front of Jou.

"What…?" Jou look confused.

"I didn't mean to get mad at you that way, just I was so mad at everything that happen that I lost my sense of reason, I am sorry. I know you have every right to be angry with me so…" Yugi trailed off.

"Wait, wait, you are not mad at me?" Jou ask.

At this Yugi look up, "Mad? No! Of course not! If anyone should be mad it should be you by the way I treated you"

"Why would I be mad at you about? Outburst? You got every right to be angry with what happen…heck, I was! I yelled at Seto for hours after that!" Jou tried to hold his laugh and blushed a bit.

"You…yelled? Well um…I am sorry." Yugi apologize again.

"It's alright. No real harm done you know? Beside, we are still best friends….right?" Jou ask hopeful.

"Of course!" Yugi smile.

Jou took a deep breath, "Thank god, else I would have being depress all day." At this, both best friends laughed at each other, Jou putting his hands inside his pockets and Yugi rubbing his fingers against the back of his neck.

"I…I don't understand what Atemu-sama meant but…I am going to give him my answer today. You wouldn't happen to see him at all today do you?" Yugi ask hopeful.

"Ah….well I barely even see Seto today, but I can try." Jou responded.

"Thanks" He smiled "We should probably head to class right now…"

"Oh right!" Jou laughed as both best friends walked side by side to school doors.

--

A pretty brunette made her way across the Ankhenaten grand hallway, she was determent to speak some sense into Atemu even if it cost her more than what she could handle but she would. "ATEMU!" she yelled as she finally reached the doors to the dinning room area where Seto and Atemu sat together eating their breakfast.

"Anzu!" Atemu eyes widen, standing up from his seat and walking across to greet her. Why would Anzu come and see him? But he had a pretty good hunch that it was his dear cousin who called her. Looking at Seto smug face, he guessed right.

"Don't Anzu me you big dork!" She hit him in the head. "How could you! I told you if you were to speak with him you would contact me as soon as possible!" She yelled, putting her hands in her waist and trying to look as mean as possible.

"I am sorry….it slipped my mind…" Atemu defended.

"Slip your mind?! How can you do that to your own best friend!?"

Atemu prepare for another hit in the head but it never came. "Anzu..?" Instead he saw tears.

"3000 years Atemu. 3000! Since last time I saw my best friend, died in front of me and to see you telling me you found him and even spoken to him without me, depress me!"

Atemu looked equally shocked and embarrassed, and he did the only thing that comfort Anzu, he hug her. "I am sorry" he whispers in her ear.

She clings to him, for all he was worth as she cried. "Heba…" She mumbles.

"The reason I didn't tell you actually…was because he doesn't remember us…" At this Anzu gasped and look at Atemu straight in the eyes, "What…?" She replies.

"He doesn't remember…"

"But…how?! You, me, Seto and everyone else from that time remembers!" She burst out.

"Appears this wasn't the case for him…he doesn't know who I am Anzu. It hurt…to see him, and not be able to touch him, tell him I want…" Atemu shook his head. "No…it was 3000 years ago. I have a fiancée"

"Fiancée? That slut!? How dare you say you will still marry her! You found him! Didn't you say once you did, you would speak to your father and tell him you found him!?" Anzu had let go of Atemu then and she gasped. "You…didn't…did you?"

Atemu shook his head, "WHY THE HELL NOT!" she yelled, grabbing his jacket.

"I can't alright! It's my reason and my reason alone! I can't!" Atemu yelled right back, pulling away from Anzu.

"You…argh, do not speak with me anymore Atemu Ankhenaten. You are…argh!" Anzu walked out. "Tell your bitch fiancée Vivian, she can lie down and die!" She pointed a finger at Seto. "You tell her that!" before she smashes the door close and left down the hallway.

"…I say that was rather…productive."

"Shut up" Atemu said as he sat down again.

"Will be late to school now if you don't hurry up." Seto announce.

"Bite me" Atemu replied as he stood up rapidly from his chair, leaving a very amuse Seto behind, "Sorry, taken!" Seto commented before heading out behind his dear steaming cousin.

--

As Seto and Atemu arrived to school gates, Yugi and Jou were busy talking about what happen yesterday afternoon. "So you are telling me that you DO have some memories of this…past self?" Jou ask.

"Ah no…not exactly….I have visions at the oddest times and it usually happens when I stress or angry…" Yugi point it out.

"So…when did this begin?"

Yugi though for a minute, "Since….geez, I was 14 really…but I didn't get them as badly until…" Yugi gasped.

"What?" Jou looked strangle.

"Since…Ryou gave me the book…" Yugi whisper.

"What book?"

"Twilight in Egypt…"

"You mean that big book you keep reading? Wait…didn't Atemu say that it was base on your past?" Jou asked.

Yugi eyes open wide, "That's right…Supposedly someone though happened to me."

Jou put one hand under his chin, as to rethink ideas in his head, "Why would anyone….How can we even be sure you are this Heba character?"

"Because although he doesn't possess his memories, I do." A new voice spoke, shocking the two teens out of their sits.

"Ah…Morning Atemu, Seto!" Jou jumped to hug his boyfriend. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Dear cousin wanted to speak with Yugi." Seto pointed as he hugged Jou back.

Looking between his best friend and the cousin of his boyfriend, Jou was doubtful, "How do I know he won't hurt him?" He growled.

"Trust me; my last intentions would never be to hurt him." Atemu reply.

Yugi stare between Seto, Jou hugging and Atemu next to them before looking at the bottom of his desk where his book lies inside his bag, "I don't understand what you want from me but…" Yugi trailed off.

"Could we speak in private?" Atemu asked, getting Yugi attention by putting his hand on his desk. "We have 10 minutes to spare before class begins."

Yugi nod slowly as he stood up from his chair and walked pass Jou, "Be careful" were Jou last words before Yugi walked out.

"Do you think it's wise if I leave them alone?" Jou ask Seto. He knew Atemu would never physically hurt Yugi but still…

"Its fine, Atemu just wants an answer, if Mutou wants to help then fine, if he doesn't its fine as well." Seto reassure.

"Alright"

--

Atemu and Yugi step out in an empty classroom, Yugi figure the reason they didn't see a single person was because Atemu had use his magic again, but he couldn't very well prove that yet. Either way, it made sense since yesterday incident there hasn't been a single student around.

"Look, I am-" Atemu started before Yugi cut him off.

"No" Yugi shook his head, "I am the one that needs to slightly apologize for my…behavior yesterday. I guess I am a bit tired and edgy because ever since I got a hold of that book, things got worst."

Atemu nod, "Worst?"

"I…I have always had dream before, since I was a little kid, they didn't make sense at all to me but after a while I got used to it, and then when I turn 14, they came more…frequent until Ryou gave me the book, Which now I think I must be losing my mind since I am talking to you as if I know you…" Yugi laughed a bit.

But to Atemu, it struck his heart. 'No...I promise myself I would never let Heba suffer in the next life…even if it hurts me at the end; this is…my punishment for what I did.' Atemu turn to look out the window.

Yugi looked at Atemu longing in his eyes, and sadness but he wouldn't dare to ask why instead he responded as he had promise himself the night before, "I know you said, I could help you…and I would but…" Yugi head came down.

Atemu turn to look at Yugi, "But?"

"I don't think I can help. I tried since I left yesterday to see if I can recall anything but nothing. All I do sometimes is see old but strange halls and…I do believe it's connected to some sort of palace but that's it. I can't see faces yet, nor any names that may ring any bells to you so… I'm sorry." Yugi bow.

Atemu sighed, "I don't expect you to remember everything… but thanks for trying. I am sorry I caused a fight between your friend and you; just as soon as I was sure it was you, I had to…I sort of acted on pulse. Sorry."

Yugi look up and smile for the first time, "Not a problem…I do the same sometimes too." He blushed, and Atemu chuckle. "I got…a question if you mind me asking…"

"Go ahead" Atemu ask.

"I know you said your family was looking for the puzzle and I understand its family business and all but what makes you…think me…my past self might known where it was? Even if he was last to see it, for all you know he might not have being."

Atemu walked toward the window as Yugi followed him. "Heba wasn't…just a slave Yugi." Atemu turn to see him again.

Yugi blinked at the serious tone Atemu had use. "He was…a bit gifted in magic, which was not common trade in Egypt back then and even today. Only those of Royalty and high priest had magic and to see Heba, yourself, possess them was…unique. Which is why he was brought to the palace in the first place."

"His magic?" Yugi ask following Atemu movements slowly as he walked around the classroom.

"Yes…and other things but that wasn't discovered until after his death." Atemu took a deep breath "I am not suppose to tell you but figure since you don't even know yourself, I might be able to at least tell you a bit about past self"

"What…do you mean?" Yugi gulp and held his breath.

"…Heba was special, in not just magic wise but other things. Yugi" Atemu walked towards him and stood face to face or at least Yugi looking up to Atemu eyes, "Heba was a prince."

"Prince?" Yugi eyes widen.

"Yes, he became enslave when he was 5 years old when his kingdom became nothing but ruins and he was the last remainder of the family."

"But…how do you know this? After he died?" Yugi ask desperately. "No one just finds out!"

Atemu stood quiet and looked down at Yugi hands and taking them with his own, making Yugi slightly gasp, "Because when you died…you weren't suppose to die…It was all a trick to lured me into a trap. I was supposed to have died that day, not you. And when I found out you took my place and I saw your body…" Atemu shut his eyes tightly and held Yugi hand tighter.

"So….I died in your place." Yugi whisper.

"Yes…" Atemu open his eyes to look into Yugi purple ones. "I am sorry, Yugi. I didn't mean to tell you that…" he saw the way Yugi was withdrawing from him but he kept holding to his hand. "Please, are you angry?"

Yugi shook his head but would not bother to look at him in the eyes, "No no! Not mad, I figure since I was going to die I would have done something stupid to deserve it."

"You are not stupid!" Atemu became furious and used his other arm to bring Yugi body closer to him.

"Yes I am! I became the one thing I hated, stupid! Not because I scarified myself but because I was stupid enough to fall into a trap and get kill for it! I became the one thing I hate about myself today!" Yugi yelled frustrated, trying to pull both his arm back from the death-grip Atemu has on him.

"Which is?" Atemu yelled just right back. "Tell me! What is it that you became?!"

"WEAK!" Yugi yell looking at him dead in the eyes, tears streaming down his face already, "God damn it, let me go, I am pathetic. I can't even let myself go of this grip of yours! Just find someone else to find your puzzle! I don't want!" before Yugi when any further, he found a pair of lips against his own.

Too shock to move, Yugi stare wide eye at Atemu ruby red ones as he became complete mush against him and drift his eyes close, allowing Atemu more access to his mouth.

Atemu fought with all rational thoughts on why this was wrong. Why he shouldn't had told Yugi what happen and specially not to kiss him so desperately as if Yugi was his only life source. But he was, and damn it all to hell and back he still loved him. Forget he was engage, forget this was wrong and Yugi might even be in love with someone else. Yugi belongs to him damn it. He was tired of always being calm one, always trying to be the perfect son.

For once, he is going to take what he wanted by force, even if it kills him again.

Purple eyes meant deep ruby red ones for a second time, before the crushing against each other lips became great again. Holding Yugi waist with one arm and the other behind his head, they continue to kiss as Yugi put his arms around Atemu neck.

This…was what he wanted.

This…is what he dreamed of for so long.

Hot lips release each other for a third time, Yugi purple eyes felt to stay open as the kiss left him breathless and drowsy and Atemu eyes fill with such passion and heat. Two opposites, but perfect for each other in every way.

"Yugi…I" Atemu began before he stop as he took a good look at the slightly fear in Yugi eyes, "What..? What is it?" He asked.

"Look…" he said as he pointed behind Atemu.

Turning around to see what was going on, Atemu stare eye wide at what Yugi spoke. It couldn't be…

"But that's impossible!" Yugi whisper harshly, but Atemu held one of Yugi hand against his own.

"No….not impossible." Atemu reply, as both him and Yugi stare wide eye to Egypt grand palace doors and to Atemu Egypt past self.

**-End of Chapter-**

-Looks around- What? Didn't anticipate that eh!? –Does an evil laugher- Ah yes, Anzu was not Atemu "lovely to-be-wife" instead it was Vivian. And yes, I am an Anzu fan even if I do love Puzzle shipping! I always image her to be the one to knock some sense to those two and their pathetic attempts at romance, so therefore she is Atemu best friend and of course he listens to what she says. XD I know some of you are dying to tell me "Oh but that girl with brown hair in the beginning where Yugi read about Heba! Wasn't that Anzu?" Ah…question remains, did I say her name?

Anyway! Like the ending cliffy? I though it was time for a bit of a puzzle love don't you agree? After all, it's already chapter 6! –gasp-

Don't forget to leave me a pretty little comment! (I am on a role baby!)


	7. To Apologize

Hello everyone...

Ahahhaa....

First of all I wanted to apologize for not updating this fic in such a long time! (Sorry!! -bows-) second I would like to announce that this fanfic is going to be deleted but not to worry! I am re-writing it again so feel free to check out the new version to this story!

"Tainted in Blood"

My reason for doing this is because the original idea I had for this fic became stupid to me and I was so slow on updating I lost interest so I am writing this again expect with a new idea. So I hope you like it! :) Please leave me your thoughts, I love to hear them.

-Nyago


End file.
